ACCIDENTAL BABYSITTING
by Saeshmea
Summary: It's Augost 11th, 1981... The First War is getting to the end, Molly Weasly is about to give birth to her only daughter and Minerva McGonagall will accidentally end up babysitting the Weasly's children. R/W please .
1. Introduction

**Accidental babysitter - Introduction**

…

She landed with her characteristic elegance a few feet from the house. She looked around the messy front garden looking for some sign of life apart from the early-risers chickens, but everything seemed calm.

She knocked trying not to make too much noise, but willing to be listened and responded quickly. She was going to insist when a thin man on a green pajama opened the door hesitatingly.

"Minerva, is anything wrong?" he wondered glancing at the clock behind the door making sure he got the time right the first time he looked at it when he stepped in the sitting room.

"Is Molly awake?" the professor asked with some worried expression on her face.

"Of course I am" a sweet but strong voice replied from the bottom of the stairs "What are you waiting for, Arthur, let my godmother come in and close that door"

A very pregnant Molly Weasley received Minerva with a tender embrace broke by her husband's curiosity.

"So, Minerva, what brings you at The Burrow at six o'clock in the morning?"

"Arthur, don't be rude. We haven't heard from you in weeks, Minerva. Well, the truth is we have barely heard from anyone so tell us, how is the war going?"

"Bad" Minerva said in what sounded more like a whisper than a word "Molly, I came to tell you something I didn't want you to here from anybody"

"What is it?" Molly asked getting worried.

"Why don't we sit down, dear"

Minerva sat on the couch as Molly had a sit on the armchair – the only place she could stand back up without needing any help, since her seventh month of pregnancy. Arthur stayed next to his wife holding her left hand between his.

"Molly…" Minerva said bending to reach her goddaughter's knee with her thin pale hand "I wish I didn't have to give you these news but yesterday…" her voice broke and she had to make an effort not to cry "Fabian and Gideon… they… they were killed"

"What? No, no… no" Molly keep repeating to herself as her shiny brown eyes filled with tears "They can't be dead. How did happen?"

"They were victims of an ambush… It took five Death Eaters to defeat them. They dead as the heroes they were, fighting till the last moment"

"My brothers… my dear brothers…"

Arthur pulled his wife into his embrace and left het cry until she seemed to calm down.

"Are you feeling better, Mollywobbles?" he asked, using her pet name knowing that always made her smile, but this time he could only hear her groan on pain. "Molly?"

"Arthur I think my waters broke" she said.

Mr. Weasley looked at the professor on the couch, who gazed at Molly, who didn't take her eyes from her husband, now.

"We must go to St. Mungo" he said "You shouldn't be having this baby until next week"

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Arthur. I'll help you carry her…" Minerva offered.

"Carry her?" he exclaimed "No. You must stay here. The kids will wake up in a couple hours"

"What? Wait, you want me to babysit?"

"They can't stay on their own. It'll be just for a few hours, Andromeda is supposed to come to pick Dora on the afternoon… When she comes, you tell her what's happened and she'll stay and help you"

"Wait… Dora is here too on a sleepover? How many children am I going to look after?"

"Just seven"

"JUST seven?"

"Come on, Minerva; you're a teacher, I'm sure you can handle this" Molly said grabbing hard her belly to bear the pain of the contractions. "We'll be back sooner than you expect".

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: First of all, it's about 3am here, so don't entirely blame me if this is full of grammar and spelling mistakes :P

This is something I've been thinking for a while, but I've hesitated a lot before posting... So I'll really appreciate supportive (or critical) reviews to make me know what you actually think of my first non-romantic fic about Minerva^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I uploaded the first chapter of this story a year ago thinking I would come up with something to continue it soon but my lack of inspiration made me leave this fic aside and concentrate on the others. I am trying now to update all the stories I've been neglecting so I hope those who liked the idea in the begining will still reading now.

I hope you like this chapter.

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

><p>In the previous chapters...<p>

It's Augost 11th, 1981. Minerva goes to The Burrow to tell her god-daughter, Molly, that her brothers have been killed in the war. Molly, pregnant with Ginny, comes to labour and leaves to Sant Mungo with Arthur. Minerva is asked to babysit Ron (1 year old), George and Fred (3 years old), Percy (5 years old), Charlie (9 years old), Bill (11 years old) and Nimphadora Tonks (8 years old), who is in a sleepover in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Accidental babysitting - 2<strong>

Minerva watched the hands of the clock go round the circle like if she was waiting for a death sentence. The house was quite. It had been an hour since Molly and Arthur left and the kids were still asleep...  
>Suddenly, a cry. Minerva was startled like if a Death Eater had just come in. She breathed hard and began to climb the stairs. That house was a labyrinth built by a blind and crazy architecture. The master bedroom was on the top floor, but not for a long time because there was a new room being build as a fifth floor now that a new baby was coming.<br>Little Ronald was standing on his crib next to his parent's bed, desperately crying. Minerva grabbed him on her arms and tried to calm him down but it was impossible... She changed his diaper but he would keep crying out loud, so she took him downstairs and looked for some milk in the fridge. She heated it with her wand because there was no time to lose and pour it into the baby's bottle. Ronald grabbed it with both hands and walked to the couch on his own to drink it.  
>"It would have been easier if you talked, you know..." Minerva said sitting next to him. She rested her head on the pillows happy that it was quiet again but, not for too long.<br>Something grabbed her hair from behind turning her perfect bun into a mess. In a quick movement, the transfiguration teacher turned around but saw nothing. She could, although, hear a giggle. She knelt down on the couch and bend over to look behind it, trying to hide himself there was one of the twins.  
>Minerva grabbed his hair, not with the intention of hurting him but to make the boy stand up and look at her.<br>"Did you find that funny, Fred?" she asked.  
>"I'm not Fred," he replied still laughing under his nose, "I'm hungry."<br>"Alright, what do you want, George?"  
>"Chocolate!" a voice exclaimed from her back and she turned around to find the other twin.<br>"I don't think that's a good breakfast," Minerva pointed, "what about some cereal?"  
>"No! Chocolate!" the twin that had pulled her hair had got free from her hands and was now standing next to his brother.<br>Minerva stood up and walked to the kitchen again, the kids followed her and sat on the table. She put two bowls in front of them and poured some milk and cereals in them ignoring their demands.  
>"No milk, chocolate!" they both said at a time.<br>"If you finish your cereals I'll give you both a piece of sweet chocolate, what about that?"  
>She received no reply so she understood they agreed but as soon as she turned around to check on Ronald, the boys left their seats and climbed on each other shoulders to reach the chocolate bar in the cabinet.<br>"Oh my god, Fred!" Minerva heard a girly voice yell. Nimphadora was awake and standing at bottom of the stairs looking at the balancing act of the twins not to fell down. Minerva reacted just on time to transfigurate the dining table into a mattress to soften Fred's crash on the ground.  
>"I have it, I have it!" he exclaimed, showing his trophy to his brother, a large chocolate bar in his left hand that quickly disappeared.<br>"I'll keep this until you finish your cereals," Minerva said.  
>The boys looked at her angrily but as soon as the table came back to its place with their bowls of milk they sit down quietly.<br>"Where's Molly?" Nimphadora questioned.  
>"She and Arthur had to leave," Minerva explained not sure if she was supposed to tell the boys her mother was in labour, "I am babysitting. Would you like some breakfast, Dora?"<br>"I can fix it myself," the girl said walking into the kitchen and taking a mug and the milk on her own.  
>Minerva was happy to see there was at least one child she didn't need to look after. That was certainly going to be a long day, and there were still three more children to come down.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
